Rainbow's and Flutter's
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: This is a story about Dashie and Flutters. Wher Dashie is a bully and she then helps Flutters. What will happen? Will Rainbow learn friendship? Also I own nothing, but my idea.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow's and Flutter's

Rainbow's P.O.V

I want to admit that ponies are right when they assume I was best pals with Fluttershy, but I wasn't really her friend until I went to Ponyville.

This is my story of how I met Fluttershy all the way up to when I protected her from those bullies, in fact you cold say that I . . . was one of them.

The sun was shining, of course because Cloudsdale was never cloudy because we lived on them. The clouds were soft and comfortable. I was going to meet my three friends, Dumb-Bell, Hoops, and Score, at the park. I saw a filly that I'd seen a couple of times, but I paid her no attention. She had a light pink mane that draped on both sides, turquoise eyes, and yellow fur. Like me she didn't have her cutiemark. I walked on to the park.

"Sup Hoops!" I greeted. I stretched my hoof out and we bumped them together. "Sup Dumb-Bell, Score."

They nodded their greetings. "I can't wait till tomorrow, Dash," Hoops beamed. "Because we get to go to flight school and bully some new ponies?" I asked. Hoops nodded. "That's right, Dash!" Dumb-Bell said. "We need a game plan!" Score said. "I think we should pick on that one filly with the pink mane, I hear she's gonna be in flight school and that pony can hardly fly and she's so shy!" I said, laughing. "Yeah, here's the plan!" Hoops said.

*Next Day at Flight School*

_Get her trust, Dash_, I thought. I shied up to her. She shied behind her mane. "Oh hello," came a squeak. I flinched, as if I were shy. "Hi I'm Rainb . . . " My murmurs were lost in the wind. The filly perked up a bit. "I'm Fluttershy," The filly said. "What's your name, I didn't hear."

I smiled. "I'm Rainbow Dash," I muttered. "It's nice to meet you."

"I didn't know you were shy, you always laughed with our friends and talked with them," Fluttershy stated. "I'm so comfortable around my friends that I usually ignore my shy nature," I lied. "Wanna hang out today?" Fluttershy asked. I nodded. The whole day we learned the history of flying and I sat by Fluttershy, getting her trust. We sat down at my favorite table, in the right corner. The right corner was always my favorite I don't know why. "At recess maybe you could help me fly," Fluttershy suggested with a smile. "Maybe," I said with fake glee. I didn't want to hang around with this _loser. _I hated shy ponies like Fluttershy!

At recess I led her over to my friends. "These are my friends, Dumb-Bell, Hoops, and Score, and we will help you learn to fly," I said. "Sup," Hoops, Score, and Dumb-Bell said. "A friend of Dash's is a friend of mine," Fluttershy said. "I'm Fluttershy."

My friends smiled at Fluttershy, which was probably hurting them. I showed Fluttershy how to set her wings and flap them in sync. I simply _hated _every second of it. I SIMPLE ABSOLUTELY HATED EVERY SINGLE BLOODY SECOND OF IT! She took off. _Not bad I'll have to admit,_ I thought. Then she fell and landed on clouds. That was my cue. "Hey Fluttershy that was good," I said with a smirk. "You need a good nickname to match that good performance!"

"Shy?" Score asked. "Flutter," Hoops suggested. "Pretty," Dumb-Bell said, dreamily. I smacked him. "No how about Flutter Dork!" I said. We laughed. "Flutterdork, Flutterdork, Flutterdork can hardly fly!" I chanted. 'Flutterdork' teared up. "I-I thought you were my friend . . . " Fluttershy muttered. "Oh you are _soooo_ gullible and pathetic!" I said. "I HATE you! And there is NOTHING that could change that!"_  
_

Fluttershy ran off crying. I smirked. "How come you always get to bully them and we act all sweet?" Score asked. "That's because you get to laugh and you're not good actors!" I yelled, hitting him on the head. I smiled the rest of the day. When I got home my Mom greeted me. "Hello, Dashie make any new friends?" Mom asked. "No Mom! I like my friends and everypony else that I meet are dorks!" I said. "Sweetie give them a chance," Mom said. I could tell I was angering her, but I didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2: Gilda

Chapter two: Gilda

Rainbow's P.O.V

I walked into class and sat down at my desk. A griffon came in and sat next to me. "Hey I heard you yelled and made fun of that dweeb, Fluttershy!" The griffon laughed. I laughed too. "You should've seen her face! It was priceless!" I said. "I'm Gilda," Gilda said. "Dash. Rainbow Dash," I greeted. "Wanna hang with me at lunch?" She asked. "Sure," I said. My friends wouldn't care, I had hoped.

*Lunch*

Gilda and I sat down at my favorite table. "So, Dash ya have any friends?" Gilda asked. "That aren't lame?"

"Oh Gilda, I have the coolest friends!" I cheered. I saw my three friends with their trays. I waved them over, but they ignored me. "So much for cool!" I said. "Hey who needs those dweebs?" Gilda asked. I smirked. "I guess so," I said. "That's right Dash," Gilda said. I hated them guys now. "At recess I'll show 'em," I snarled. "I'll be there to watch," Gilda said.

At recess I saw Hoops and his friends picking on Fluttershy. I flew and landed in front of Fluttershy, who squeaked in shock. "How dare you!" I snarled. "Dare what?" Hoops snarled. "How dare you ignore me?!" I yelled. "You were talking with your new friend," Dumb-Bell said. "And I wanted you to meet her, you . . you," I said. "See she doesn't even know what to call us, how pathetic!" Score said. "I know we'll call you Rainbow Crash! It suits you well!"

_Is this what Fluttershy felt? _I asked myself. I teared up, but shut them tight and said. "Don't pick on anypony ever again you dweebs!" I yelled and kicked Hoops in the side, hard. "Ah!" Hoops screamed in pain. The other two ran away. I walked up to Hoops. "Do it again and I throw you off the cloud with your wings tied behind your back," I muttered into his ear. And I walked home. Mom was there. "Sweetheart what are you doing at home?" My Mom asked. "I've had enough school!" I shouted. "I don't even listen in class, so what's the point?"

"What happened, Sweetie?" Mom asked. "Hoops and his friends aren't my friends any more, They bullied me," I said, tearing up. "Now you know how all the ponies you bullied felt," Mom said. "You know you deserved this."

"I thought Mom's were supposed to be supporting," I protested. "Honey, I've known that you've been bullying since you started," Mom said. "I know you think i'm being mean, but I'm just being truthful."

"I know it did hurt my feelings, a lot," I sighed. "Can I stay home for a few days?"

Mom nodded. I trotted up to my room. For three days, _three days, _I stayed in my room. Not eating anything or drinking anything or doing anything! "Rainbow Dash you haven't done anything," Mom said through the door. "That's the point," I muttered. "Come out this instant!" Mom yelled through the door. "You're going to school and that's final!"

I hated school now, but nevertheless, I said okay.

I sat at my desk. A dweeby filly came up to me. "Are you really gay?" She asked. I was shocked at this. I didn't know what gay meant, but it didn't sound cool. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to hurt anypony any more. "What does that mean?" I asked, coolly. "It means you like other fillies," The filly said. "Do you?"

I laughed. "What no! Who told you that?" I asked. "Hoops and his friends told a crowd of ponies three days ago," The filly said. "I just assumed it was true since he's your friend."

My face heated up in anger. "He is not my friend anymore!" I shouted. The filly walked away slowly. I sat down and Gilda walked in moments later and sat next to me. "That dweeb, Hoops, is telling lies about you!" Gilda yelled. "I know Gilda, I know," I said. "And I'm gonna give it to him!"

*Recess*

I was walking around when I saw Hoops and his goons picking on Fluttershy. I flew in front of Fluttershy, staring at Hoops. "What did I tell you?" I asked. "NO BULLYING!"

I brought my hoof up. "Wait . . . ," A shied voice behind me said. "You shouldn't hurt him there's no point you'll just get in trouble."

It was Fluttershy's voice. I backed up. "Don't bully her!" I yelled. "What are you gonna do about it, _Rainbow Crash_," I wanted to punch him, but I knew the consequences. "Yeah, you fly slower than my little brother!" Score sneered. "You think you can be a wonderbolt?" Dumb-Bell asked. "You wanna bet?" I asked.

*Race*

We lined up at the starting line. Fluttershy waved the flag and we were off. The three goons were ahead of me until I sped along and pushed Score and Dumb-Bell off the track and into a cloud pillar. I kept going, Hoops hot on ky tail. He bumped into me and bumped me off track. I was angry and I wanted to win so badly. I sped up faster than I'd went in my whole life. I pushed Hoops out of the way and gathered speed. I felt the wind in my mane and the adrenalin rushing throughout my body. I was about to hit the ground so I pulled up. And BOOM! A SONIC RAINBOOM! I had done the impossible! I went made a rainbow, won the race, and went back to cloudsdale to gloat, but instead of gloating I looked around. "Where's Fluttershy," I asked. I really wanted to apologize for how I treated her. "Eh, she fell of the cloud at the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3: apology

Rainbow's and Flutter's chapter three: Apologies

Rainbow's P.O.V

I screamed. All I can say is I _freaked_ out. I rushed down to the ground. I hestitated. I had never even been near the ground. I hovered over the ground. "You can come down . . . , that is if you want to," a voice said. I turned around to see Fluttershy surrounded by animals. I wedged between them. "Back off, earth creatures!" I yelled. "Rainbow these are my friends and they're animals," Fluttershy giggled. I blushed and turned around to face Fluttershy, when I saw that she got her cutiemark. "Fluttershy you got your cutiemark!" I exclaimed. She looked at her flank then at mine. "You did too," Fluttershy mumbled, happily. My smile disappeared. "What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked. "I am so so soooo sorry!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean? " Fluttershy asked, quietly. "I bullied you and that wasn't nice!" I admitted. "It's okay, really," Fluttershy said. I smiled. "Friends?" I asked. "Friends," Fluttershy stated.


End file.
